


afterwards.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [87]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Angst, Depression, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Dialogue, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is a heavy one so, tread lightly my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra survived.  That doesn’t mean anything is fixed.Pre-Steps Into Shadow.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: Rebels Oneshots [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150541
Kudos: 14





	afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I process things by writing so here is me, processing things by writing.
> 
> TW: Referenced Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-harm

As Sabine watched him with Chopper, joking around and laughing just like he normally did, she saw the haunted look the others had overlooked.

Sure, they’d stopped him. He was mad. It was understandable; the whole situation had exposed him and made him vulnerable in a way that no one—and especially not Ezra Bridger—would ever want to be. He had yelled at her, when she’d been on the comm with him, waiting for either the _ Phantom _ to drop out of hyperspace or for the medics to comm her and tell her they’d got him and he was safe. He’d been so, _ so _angry.

It had scared her.

Still, though. She was upset, too, and had cried when he’d first commed. He’d told her later he didn’t want to see her hurting like that again.

_ I almost had to listen to you kriffing _ die! she wanted to scream. _ My feelings don’t matter in the wake of that. _

That would have only aggravated him further, she knew. Ezra Bridger was a difficult creature to deal with on the best of days.

And this week was turning out to be the worst.

She’d passed him in the med bay adjusting the bandages on his arm yesterday and he’d shot her a glare, refusing to speak to her the rest of the day despite her lack of prying. Today, however, he seemed back to normal, and that was all that mattered.

They would be back to routine at some point, she knew. She just hoped it wasn’t too late.

And that he understood Kanan had forgiven him by then.

**Author's Note:**

> please get help if you’re struggling. please. there are so many reasons to stay.


End file.
